Not According To Plan
by Rokie-chan
Summary: What happens when super popular Kenshin Himura gets challenged by his best freind to date and make any girl of Kyoto High Prom Queen? Romantic hijinks and chaos my freinds. KK AU Slight OOC Based on She's All That with a whole lotta twists and turns.
1. Chapter One

****

#############################

"Not According To Plan"

###################################################

.

Authors Note: Hellooo you guys, this is indeed Roku-chan reposting Not According To Plan. As you guys might or might not know... fanfiction .net did delete my original account…unfairly mind you, after I posted up my lemon "Strawberry Kisses." I find this rather unfair, being I have seen other lemons posted up probably just as or worser than mine in a NC-17 nature. Yet… I do not understand how they can delete my whole damn account and let others still remain. I would understand if you deleted the fic…but my account with all my reviews…is just rather unfair…but now since you guys understand about my suspension…lets move on .

Ok well…turns out I lost bits and pieces to my Not According To Plan story…I even lost the whole first chapter because, during the story I received a new computer so I had to upload my old files onto my new one. Turns out not all the files uploaded and me being ignorant didn't notice this…so yes…in every chapter there will be slight changes…that's why…

Wa ha ha ha…I'm going to repost each chapter every three days. That's right folks, every time my chappie is uploaded it means that it will be chock full of new stuff and more easier to read, since I now fully understand format and my grammatical errors from the past. You will see a brand new first chapter…being this… and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. ::Crosses Fingers::

Sigh…but yes I will also repost Miss Affinity at the same time along with my one-shot Surrounded by Hells Demons, my Angel. And another note before I leave…turns out I may have lost some of your guy's reviews…::Bows:: I deeply apologize for this really I do, that's why if you guys would please if you reviewed me from the past, review again so I can individually thank each and every one of you guys for all the support you have given me to keep on updating and to keep on trying my hardest. Because, without your guy's encouragement I probably would've dropped the story and forgot all about it

But yes…enough for my rants…enjoy the chapter, sorry for the long disruption but had to straiten a few things out ! Enjoy and review please….

Another Note I would like to dedicate this first chapter tooo….wa ha ha ha my dear new friend duh duh duh…

Serita!

Take a bow girl because you deserve it --! During my whole fiasco with this wonderful person has supported me 100%. That's why I would like to thank and dedicate this chappie to you, for all your help, support, and encouragement you have given me. Wa ha ha ha…oh my I'm taking up all this space. Well what are you waiting for go and read away…and enjoy!

.

############################

Chapter One:

######################################

.

Kenshin Himura, a god and devastatingly handsome figure of Kyoto High. He had gorgeous red locks, deep violet eyes and a killer white smile that would make any girl faint by just glimpsing at it. Not to mention he also had a sexy scar on his left cheek, which just screamed that not only was he gorgeous, but he was just as tough.

A high figure in the ranks of Kyoto High, Kenshin is of course among the most popular and looked at in Kyoto High. To name some of his closest friends that among the school were popular not only among their whole class, but to the whole female population as well were his best bud, Sanosuke Sagara, and another really good friend, Aoshi Shinomori.

Well to be among the popular you must of course go out with someone that is as well in everywhere looked at among as you are. So who else it to be but Tomoe Yukishiro to be Kenshin's girlfriend? She was gorgeous and rich, as Kenshin was too.

Yep, Kenshin was rich, sexy, and living the life of a god, what else could he possibly ask for?

.

#########################

.

"Dammit, I'm going to be late!" Kenshin's mind mentally screamed as he slammed the brakes to his cherry red mustang in the parking lot. Grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder he made way to the school, scanning the area for a trace of spiky brown hair. "Shit…Sano is so going to kick my a—"

"Eeeeeeee! Its Kenshin!" a girl screeched, interrupting Kenshin's thoughts, as the young girl jumped around madly pointing at the amused and confused redhead.

Shaking his head with mirth, Kenshin instantly flashed his killer white smile, along with a wave making every female swoon at the sight…well almost everyone….

.

#########################

.

"Ugh…look at that pompous, egotistical maniac." Kaoru said with disgust as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

.

#########################

.

Kaoru Kamiya. Lets just say not your average everyday girl of Kyoto High. Like Kenshin she too was in the same senior class, yet due to classification in the Kyoto high popularity system she was classified as a loser, nerd etc…etc… due to her overwhelming high class point average, looks and overall attitude to her fellow peers.

Despite her classification and non-stop teasing, Kaoru ignores it all and basically doesn't give a care because she's a woman of the Kamiya Kasshin, and to simply care about how you looked 24/7 or obsess over pompous egotistical maniacs was a total waste of time for her.

A young woman full of hopes and dreams for the future, Kaoru merely ignores the taunts and teasing from her peers knowing it would eventually be over. Because in her mind and heart she knew that she would be the last one laughing when she would become rich and famous while they're still flipping burgers in the local fast food burger joint.

Sitting on the school lawn with Misao, she sighed and shook her head as she slammed open her book and began to furiously scribble notes into her notebook. "He thinks he is just so cool." She spat as she looked once more at the fiasco and raised an occasional eyebrow every time a female tried to pounce on him.

"Well you have to admit Kaoru…" Misao chirped. "Himura is pretty hot."

"Including you?" Kaoru laughed as she eyed her best friend with mirth.

"Ohohohoho!" Misao laughed as her jade green eyes sparkled. "Hey, don't get me wrong, Himura's pretty hot, but no where, and I mean no where is he as hot as Aoshi-sama!" Sighing happily she finished. "The man is just pure sexiness!" Sighing once more, Misao began to daze off blocking all sounds and images of her surrounding environment…

.

#########################

****

Day Dream Sequence #1

#########################

.

Dressed in a sharp, black tux with his hair slicked back, Aoshi held a single red rose in his hand, as he grabbed Misao and twirled her around until she was in his grasp. "Misao?"

"Yes Aoshi-sama." Misao replied as she looked into his ice blue eyes. _"I can't believe this is happening to meeee!"_ She mentally squealed with happiness as a huge, goofy grin appeared on her face.

"Kiss me, kiss me like you have never kissed before." He said as he lowered his head toward hers.

"Sigh…Aoshi-sama…" Misao whispered as she closed her eyes, and extended her lips outward to meet his.

Soon, entangled in a lip-lock, the two were furiously kissing at one another that is until…

"Miiissaaaooo…"

"Huh?" Misao confusedly asked, as she looked up at Aoshi with confusion and her surrounding area…"What the…"

"Miiiissaaooo…"

.

#########################

****

End Day Dream Sequence 1

#########################

.

"Misao!" Kaoru yelled as she smacked Misao on the side of her head.

"Ai!" Misao screeched, as she shook her head and blinked her confused jade green eyes at Kaoru who held a smile on her face.

"You were drooling on me Mi." Kaoru laughed. "I was starting to get worried there…were you daydreaming or something?" Kaoru giggled as she looked at Misao with her sparkling sapphire eyes filled with amusement.

"Oh crap." Misao thought, as a slight blush formed on her face at her previous thoughts. "_I was kissing Aoshi and we were…Ai! If Kaoru found out…"_

"Oh ahahaha!" Misao laughed nervously as she furiously wiped at her drool trailing down her chin, with her sleeve. "Oh you know me…daydreaming all the time!" She chirped.

"I'm just wondering what you were daydreaming about." Kaoru slyly replied as she looked at Misao with narrowed, amused eyes. "Care to tell your sister what is in that happy filled head of yours?"

"Ehehehe…" Misao began to nervously chuckle as she looked at Kaoru. "Well…"

::Ding::

Hearing the school bell ring she screeched, "Oh what about that! Turns out we have to go before were late!" Misao chimed as she quickly grabbed at her books.

"Damn." Kaoru sighed as she rolled her eyes, and looked at the happy bouncing girl next to her with a smirk. "Oh don't worry Misao, I'll get you next time." Kaoru laughed as she grabbed at her textbook and notebook on the school lawn and stuffed them in her book bag.

"I'll be waiting for it." Misao smirked as she eyed Kaoru with challenging narrow eyes.

"Oh my a challenge I see." Kaoru giggled. Giving her a cynical look she laughed. "Bring it on Mi."

"You got it." Misao winked as she laughed and began to stuff her book bag with pencils of all sorts and her textbooks.

Kaoru with a smile at Misao's comments lifted her packed book-bag and slipped it over her shoulders, securing it over her back. Glancing over at Misao who was grabbing her textbooks as well she noticed a dopey, bubbly grin adorning her face. _"She always gets that look when she thinks about Aoshi."_ Smiling and shaking her head she looked at Misao once more. "_Misao…you are too head over heels for him arnt you?"_

Looking down at the ground, a slight sad smile appeared on her face. _"I wonder if I'll ever fall for someone that hard…kind of pathetic considering I'm seventeen years old and I haven't even kissed a guy yet…" _With her lips in a pout she dwelled more into her own personal romance. _"I mean yea…I was close to getting a date…well it was more of a disaster…if it wasn't for…"_ Grumbling at this point, she kicked the dirt by her shoe, clutching onto the straps of her book bag as a familiar smirking persons face evaded her thoughts. _"God I hate popular guys they are just…"_

"Come on Kao! We have to hurry and go before we're late and Mrs. Tae kicks our asses!" Misao squealed, as she shook Kaoru's wrist, snapping Kaoru out of her thoughts.

Looking at Misao with a blink, she shook her head. "Oh! Right…yea, let's go." Kaoru smiled as she clutched her textbook to her chest and walked beside Misao to the main breezeway, all previous thoughts diminishing, as she giggled and laughed about the milk fiasco with Misao that occurred in home economics the other day.

"…and then remember when the milk and flour shot out of the blender and drenched Megumi because you forgot to put the top on? She looked so funny screaming with all her mascara dripping down her face." Laughing insanely at this point, Misao looked at Kaoru with a huge grin. "Kaoru I have to say your cooking skills are not all that bad after all."

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean?" Kaoru pouted. But she couldn't help but break out into a burst of laughter, as she thought about how Megumi screamed and ran out of the classroom covered in white, dripping down the hallway, causing an uproar of laughter from their surrounding peers.

Looking down at her watch, Misao squealed. "Ai! Mrs. Tae's going to have our asses if we don't hurry."

"But Misao?" Kaoru questioned, as she looked down at her own. "Mine says were doing fine, we got like four more minutes until the late bell…" Hearing silence, she gawked as she watched Misao dash toward the main door. "MISAO!" Kaoru screeched, as she adjusted her book-bag straps and chased after her. "Your watch is fast! Stop!" She laughed as she followed Misao's suite unaware of two glances looking over way.

.

#########################

.

"I think I lost them…" Kenshin spoke with a sigh of relief as he leaned back upon the lockers and tried to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, he soon felt a sharp pain as something fast, slapped him strait across the side of his head. "Ouch!"

"Oi, you're late dammit!"

"Sano!" Kenshin winced as he rubbed the back of his head and scowled. "Just because I'm late doesn't mean you have to hit so fucking hard."

"Didn't know you were such a wimp." Sano chuckled as he eyed Kenshin mischievously with his sparkling, brown eyes. "Sorry to break it to you." He smirked. "But that was nothing bud."

"Umm…excuse me." Kenshin replied as he rolled his eyes. "Well maybe not to you, but hell man you don't know your own strength ever since you learned…what was it? The Fuwai Kuratami?"

"Futae No Kiwami you flipping idiot!" Sano said a bit angrily as he punched the back of Kenshin's head once more.

"OW! You asshole!" Kenshin swore as he sucked in his breath. _"Sano seriously doesn't know his own strength."_ Looking at Sano with a scowl and narrowed eyes, Kenshin asked. "Soo…Sano what exactly are we here again to discuss that is so important?"

"You idiot!" Sano sighed as he rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead. Looking at Kenshin he said, "Kenshin, we are here to discuss Tomoe and something, something that went on during spring break."

"Oh yea right." Kenshin replied as he adjusted his book bag on his shoulders. Looking at Sano with curiosity he asked, "Something, something? Do explain."

"Well you know how Katsu went to Cancun for his filming project right?"

"Oh yea…the lucky bastard." Kenshin chuckled.

"Well…" Sano said as he sighed. "Turns out he was filming out the Real Meiji anniversary party and he saw Tomoe out there."

"Really?" Kenshin asked a bit confused. "She said she was supposed to be going to her grandmas…"

"Yea, well whatever the case." Sano said. "Katsu said he saw Tomoe getting her freak on with that Akira dude from season four of the Real Meiji." With a grim look on his face Sano finished. "He even has it on tape if you wanna see it…" Looking at Kenshin for a response, he saw him look at him with confusion as he was slowly processing the words in his own mind. Sighing, Sano shook his head. "I told you man…"

"Are you sure, I mean is he sure?" Kenshin asked. Confusion and anger were mixed in his features as he tried to understand what Sano actually was saying. _"She's cheating on me?"_

"Dude…you know I wouldn't shit about stuff like this." Sano said with sincerity as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on the lockers besides Kenshin. "I swear to you Kenshin, Katsu even showed me the tape and it was her."

"What the fuck!" Kenshin swore under his breath as he looked at Sano with pure anger and swung his fists up in the air. Yelling at this point, he shoved his fist into a nearby locker. "Why in the hell is she doing shit like that when she knows damn well she has a loving, caring boyfriend at home?!"

"Well speak of the devil…literally." Sano sighed. "Here she comes."

Pointing down the hallway, Sano and Kenshin looked at the oncoming figure…

.

#########################

.

Tomoe Yukishiro. One of the most hottest and worshiped girls at Kyoto High. She was a petite beauty with brown, alluring eyes and jet-black hair that came a little well down her back. Wearing a light pink halter-top, and a short white skirt, she adorned black stilettos as she made her way down to see Kenshin. With a smirk forming on her face she hurriedly walked up to Kenshin, and gave a chaste kiss on both of his cheeks as she cooed. "Well hello babe, and how are you today?"

"How am I today?" Kenshin said as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Pissed off considering I just heard about what happened at Cancun."

"Yea…and your point?" Tomoe said as she rolled her brown eyes. "Look Kenshin, I was visiting my fucking grandma what the hell is wrong with that?"

"Oh yea well not to mention you seemed to also be conducting in extracurricular activities with someone in the forth season of Real Meiji at a certain anniversary party." Kenshin replied angrily as he bore his furious violet eyes into Tomoe's confused brown ones.

Looking at him with confusion at first she "Ohed" as she remembered. "Oh! I forgot." Tomoe giggled. "That's right…come to think of it. Wow…I could've sworn we met at the beach.

"Ahem…Tomoe." Sano interrupted as he shook his head. "The Real Meiji party was at the beach."

"Did I ask for your opinion Mr. Sagara?" Tomoe replied a bit agitated as she looked at Sano with annoyance.

"Naw, babe I just say what I please." Sano replied as he rolled his eyes at her. Seriously why the hell Kenshin wanted to date a bitch was beyond him.

"Look Kenshin, yea it's the truth." Tomoe sighed with empathy toward Kenshin as she looked at him with her mouth pursed sarcastically in a strait line. "Don't know what I can say." She finished as she put a piece of jet-black hair behind her ear and crossed her arms.

"Well you could explain for starters, how this shit happened." Kenshin spat as he crossed his arms and looked at Tomoe, with pure fury in his violet eyes. _"How in the hell can she do this shit to me?"_

"Well…lets see…" Tomoe started as she put her index finger on her chin and looked up as she racked her memory for how it exactly happened. "Well…as you know Kenshin, it was spring break…and me and the girls wanted to do something special. So my grandma suggested that I come to Cancun for the break since its like you know party central…"

.

#########################

****

::Cancun Mexico::

#########################

.

Well, so as we were there we went to a bunch of parties and one particular one that we visited was the Real Meiji Anniversary Party, held in remembrance for all the seasons, hosted by the Famous JUP Station, Katamari Honjo and Chou Sawagejo. Of course the girls and me couldn't miss this…

"Wai! Oh my god…I think that's Shishio Makoto! I could just die." Yumi squealed, as she reapplied her neon blue lipstick to her lips.

"Yumi…you look like you got frost bite or somethin…" Megumi said as she eyed Yumi with an arched eyebrow. "I seriously don't know what you think is so fashionable with neon blue lipstick." She finished as she rolled her cinnamon brown eyes at her and flipped back her long black hair over her back.

.

#########################

.

"Ohohoho that right…Megumi was at this lovely event." Sano chuckled, interrupting Tomoe. "Would you happen to have any photos from this joyous day Tomoe?"

"Sano I am really getting sick of your mouth." Tomoe replied through gritted teeth. "Yea…like I'd give you photos of Megumi you perverted freak."

"Sano will you seriously shut up so she can finish the story." Kenshin sighed. God…what he wouldn't give for an aspirin.

"Jeez…fine. You guys don't have to be so grouchy about it…"

.

#########################

.

"Well Miss Prissy." Yumi replied a bit agitated. "You seriously don't know shit about fashion then if you don't know that this is the latest rage in Paris."

"Miss Prissy? I wonder who's being the bitch here." Megumi replied with venom as she eyed Yumi with anger. "Look I'm just trying to give you a helpful tip here."

"Will you guys just shut up!" Tomoe interrupted as she pushed them apart, before they started pulling each other's hair. "I swear to god you guys act like kids sometimes." Tomoe replied as she rolled her eyes. "Look, lets just get to partying and have some fun, were just having a bit of cabin fever considering we've been locked up with one another for like four days."

"Yea…I guess you're right." Yumi huffed as she picked up her beach bag. "Well since I definitely need some alone time…" She said as she looked at Megumi with annoyance. "I'll catch you guys later." She finished as she waved a bye to the both of them, making way to a secluded spot, which was well in range of Shishio's vision.

"What a bitch…I try to help her and wha-"

"Megumi will you just seriously stop bitching and have some fun." Tomoe sighed. "Its spring break girl, we gotta have some fun!" Looking to a little platform in the middle of the stage near the speakers she pointed to it. "Hey, I'm outie kay? I'm going to go and have some fun."

"Yea I hear that." Megumi smirked. "Look girl just go ahead I'll probably go to the bar…hey maybe if I slip a five to the waiter he'll slip something in Yumi's drink."

Waving a bye to Megumi, Tomoe strolled to the platform when Alliyah's _"Rock the Boat" _came on. _"Oh baby my song…"_ Tomoe thought as a smirk formed on her face. Sensually moving her hips and arms she flowed with the movements of the song, catching the eye of someone off in the distance.

"Well damn." Akira breathed as he eyed the black-haired hottie from a distance with a grin. He eyed her clad in a light pink string bikini, which flaunted all her features and ahem assets as she moved her hips and swayed her body with the rhythm. _"You know I have to get on this." _Swimming to the platform, he descended until he got up and moved over to Tomoe, checking out her backside the whole time.

Standing behind her, he tapped her on the shoulder, catching her attention as she turned around and coyly smiled at him. "Well hello stranger."

"Why hello sexy lady…" Akira replied as he grinned and eyed her up and down, making Tomoe giggle.

"You're not that bad yourself stranger." She grinned as she licked her lips, making Akira grin madly as he watched her every move. "Hey…" Tomoe started as she cocked her head. "Arnt you that guy off of the forth season of Real Meiji?"

"Right on the dot baby." Akira laughed. Bowing before her he kissed her hand as he spoke. "Akira Kyosato, Real Meiji Tokyo at your service madam."

"Yukishiro. Tomoe Yukishiro." Tomoe laughed as she watched and stared at him with amusement in her brown eyes at his actions.

"Well Miss Tomoe." Akira winked as he extended his arm out to her. "How would you like to ditch this place and come to my place so we can have a little party of our own?"

Biting her lips in excitement, Tomoe nodded as she took his arm, and clutched tight to it. _"Oh the girls will never believe this…me and a guy from television…ha!…I'll be the envy of every girl at school…this is the-"_

"Hey Tomoe?" Akira asked interrupting Tomoe's thoughts as she looked up with curiosity at him.

"Yes?" She replied back with a smile.

"You wouldn't have a boyfriend would you?"He asked a bit worried as he scratched the back of his head. "Because I mean if you do…"

A flash of Kenshin moved through her mind before she shook it away. _"Yea right…like I'd pass up a chance like this over Kenshin. He was getting old anyway." _She thought as she rolled her eyes. Putting on a coy smile, she licked her lips and smiled as she looked up at him with her alluring brown eyes. "No baby…I don't…I'm all yours."

.

#########################

.

Kenshin's world came crashing down as he heard the words come from Tomoe mouth. "I was getting old?" Kenshin spat with confusion as he looked at her with wide violet eyes.

"Uh…yea." Tomoe replied. "Look babe, you just weren't working out. I mean come on I had you and then I had Akira, if you were in my position who would you seriously choose?" She laughed.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt…" Sano mentally said, as he closed his eyes and pursed his lips at the comment. Opening his eyes and looking at Kenshin, he felt bad as he glanced over his features, as he leaned back on the lockers for support. This was seriously the first time he ever saw him hurt. _"Damn…I knew this was going to turn out bad."_

"Tomoe…" Kenshin started as he looked down at the floor.

"Yea…" Tomoe replied as she began to dig around in her purse for her pager.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Kenshin laughed with disbelief. At this moment he was really hurt. Here he thought all along that she really cared about him. But really in reality she was probably using him and all along he was delirious to the truth.

"Excuse me?" Tomoe said as she looked up from her purse and up at him with arched eyebrows. "What did you just call me?"

"A bitch." Sano replied as he interrupted. "Do you need him to spell it?" He chuckled as he looked at the fuming Tomoe, who was gripping her pager tightly.

"Excuse me Sano." Tomoe spat with venom. "I didn't fucking ask you." Turning back to Kenshin she smirked as she crossed her arms and tapped her shoe against the tiles of the school floor. "Look Kenshin…" She began as she eyed his face that held a frown and downcast violet eyes. "Obviously you're jealous…perfectly natural thing."

"What the fuck?" Kenshin mentally said as he looked up from the ground and eyed her with confusion. _"Jealous? He was fucking hurt. Did the bitch have any emotions at all?"_

"Look Kenshin, if it makes you feel any better." Tomoe sighed with a smile as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm still going as your prom date since we still have an image to uphold, you know king and queen should always go together." She smiled as she looked into his face.

"Prom what the fuck like I care about that?" He mentally yelled, as he eyed her with disbelief. _"How freakin' vain can you get?"_

"Look." Tomoe said as the smile dropped off of her face. Looking at his angry features she snapped. "You should be happy and grateful that I'm doing this for you! Basically you have a decision Kenshin." She said. "Either you can pine for me like these worthless guys do…" Pointing to her groupies that were hovering behind her holding love notes, her books, and flowers. "…Or you can move on with your life and deal with it. Look babe I got to go cause Akira's paging me." She sighed. "Give me a call kay so we can set up the arrangements for prom, ciao!" Winking, she waved a bye as she turned her heel and walked down the hall leaving a bewildered Sano and an open-mouthed Kenshin.

"Did you…I mean what…why…does she really think…" Kenshin gawked as he spoke to Sano with jumbled words. So many thoughts were flooding his mind. "She seriously thought I was jealous?"

"Heh…don't worry man I know that was probably the last thing on your mind." Sano chuckled. Seeing Kenshin, he put on a grim, smile as he patted his back. "Don't worry Kenshin, there are many clouds in the sky."

"Clouds?" Kenshin asked in confusion as he eyed Sano with curiosity. "Isn't it supposed to be fish in the sea?"

"Hey you have to be original these days." Sano laughed.

Looking at him with bewilderment, Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle at Sano's weird antics to help him feel better. "Yea I guess your weird metaphor is right."

"Of course it's right!" Sano laughed, looking at Kenshin he sighed as he patted his back. "Look Kenshin, move on. Tomoe is one of those chicks that play with you for a while and then when they get bored they drop you. You don't need someone like that."

"Yea…you're right." Kenshin sighed as he jammed his hands in his khakis. "I just cant believe this shit, she knows that I'm the most desirable guy in this whole place and that any girl would want to go out with me." He huffed as he leaned back down upon the lockers and ranted more about his devastatingly good looks and manly charms, leaving Sano to sigh as he shook his head.

Sighing, and rolling his eyes Sano looked at Kenshin with amusement in his brown eyes. _"At least he's regaining back his ego…"_ He mentally laughed. Looking at him and processing the words that Kenshin spoke a smirk formed on his face at the words _"Any girl."_ "Hey Kenshin?" Sano grinned.

"Yea man." Kenshin replied as he looked at Sano with curiosity.

"You really think that any girl would want to go out with you?" Sano laughed.

"Oh yea man." Kenshin chuckled as a grin formed on his face. "Any girl."

"Well then I think we have a bet." Sano smirked. "How does five hundred sound?"

"Wow…" Kenshin grinned. "You're big ballin' aint ya?" He laughed. Looking at Sano with a smile he asked, "So what are the terms?"

"Well my man…" Sano started as he put his arm around Kenshin's shoulders and extended his arm outward to where he moved it from left to right. "You have to go out with one member of the female population that I choose for three months and make her prom queen instead of Tomoe. If you succeed then I give you five hundred dollars of my own hard worked cash. If you don't, then you have to cough up the money to me."

"Hmm…" Kenshin said in deep thought as he looked at the surrounding view. "That's tough…I admit I'm not worried about the girl since **any** girl would want to go out with me…its just the prom queen part. Tomoe is sure going to be hell to beat."

Sighing, Sano shook his head in disbelief. _"How he manages to be so egotistical is beyond me…but then again that is my best bud for you." _Sano mentally laughed. Grinning, Sano patted Kenshin on the back as he said. "Well Kenshin, you got the looks and the money. Knowing you, you could pay people or persuade them to vote for her."

"Hmm… you do have a point." Kenshin smirked. Looking at Sano with a nod he spoke, "You know what Sano, you got a deal." Kenshin smirked as he looked at their surrounding classmates with eagerness. Rubbing his hands in anticipation, he asked. "So tell me who's the lucky lady?"

Hearing the bell ring, Sano looked around the premises in deep thought of who to choose. "Hmmm let's see…" Sano spoke as he looked at a passing, busty brunette. Cocking his head he dwelled onto this prospect. _"Suki Yamaguchi? No…wait…scratch that…wouldn't want to embarrass Kenshin considering she's been with almost every dude there is…wouldn't want him to seem desperate."_

Racking his brain in deep thought, he scanned through mental images of every female in their senior class. _"Kyoko Kuratami? Ok…never said that…too horrible to even think of."_ Sano shuddered. Pursing his lips he put his fingers on his chin as he dwelled more into his thoughts. _"Sakura Honda? Chiki Sawamura? Aya Odagiri? Gah! Why cant I think of someone?!" _Sano mentally yelled as he racked his brain for answers but then was stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"MISAO!"

Looking up, he looked in confusion, arching an eyebrow at the passing girl running by. _"What in the heck is Ka- wait!", _his thoughts were stopped as an idea popped in his head. Grinning madly he watched the familiar girl, wearing an oversized white t-shirt and jeans, with her hair up in a messy pony tail run by, clutching her textbooks to her chest as she pushed her way through the crowd. _"Oh man…oh man…this is perfect." _He mentally cheered.

Grabbing Kenshin's head with his hands he turned it around and positioned it in the girl's direction as he pointed to her with enthusiasm and spoke, "Kenshin…your new girlfriend for the rest of the school year…Kaoru Kamiya!"

.

#########################

****

.

From the mind of the insane, insomniac, writing authoress…

Well hidy ho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A bit different…well way more different than the original first chapter, considering this goes way more in detail and is more longer.

Ahahaha…well you guys remember to please review and give me your thoughts about this chappie. Was it good? Was it horrible? Have any suggestions on what I should do about my stories? Any comment or suggestion is welcome .

Anyway you guys umm…have a wonderful today and please review, and remember if you have reviewed before please review again and tell me, so I can thank you personally at the end of this story. Thanks for everything from everyone…I love you all!

Hugs and Kisses,

Roku-chan


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

#############################

"Not According To Plan"

###################################################

.

.

__

#############################

__

Chapter Two

****

#############################

.

"Kaoru Kamiya?" Kenshin asked, with curiosity. "The chick who practices swordsmanship?" Looking at Sano who was nodding enthusiastically, Kenshin crossed his arms, as he looked strait into Sano's amused brown eyes with a smirk. "Hmm…you drive a hard bargain man, but it's a deal, cause this should be easy."   
  
_"That's what you think."_ Sano mentally laughed as he grinned. "Well why don't you go over there and pull some famous Himura moves on her right now, if you think you're such hot stuff." Sano laughed, as he pointed toward Kaoru who seemed to finally have caught up with Misao.  
  
"You know, I think I will." Kenshin replied with a smug look. Picking up his backpack that he had previously dropped onto the ground, he slung it over his shoulder as he waved a bye to Sano and made his way over to Kaoru, delirious of Sano's true intentions.

Waving a bye to Kenshin, and seeing him fully move out of his sight, Sano rubbed his hands in anticipation as he laughed evilly and turned the heel of his foot to go look for his filming buddy Katsu. _"Man…this is way too perfect…"_ Sano deviously thought as he scouted the corners of the buildings and looked over the heads of his peers in search of his buddy. Finally catching sight of the one and only film student, with shoulder-length black hair, he smirked as he saw him shamelessly flirt with yet another female specimen… "Oi Katsu!"

.

#############################  
  
Meanwhile…**__**

#############################

.

"Finally, I caught up with you!" Kaoru panted as she leaned upon Misao for support. Looking at Misao with leery eyes she said, "Haven't I told you a million times that your watch is five minutes fast?"

"Heh…" Misao chuckled nervously as she shrugged. "What can I say, I have a mind that is slipping in my youth." Looking at Kaoru with a smile she patted her best friend's back as she said, "Just think of the running as strength training."

Laughing, Kaoru looked at Misao with mirth in her eyes as she sighed in defeat. "Yea, I guess your right, anyway you ready for class?"

"Ready as ever." Misao chimed. Looking at Kaoru, with a smile, Misao's eyes blinked as though something popped in her head. Letting out an "oh!" as she began to rummage through her backpack in search of something leaving Kaoru to look upon her in confusion. "Hey before I forget…" Misao started as she pulled out a book from her backpack, which was soon revealed to Kaoru's roaming eyes to be their Home Economics book. "You do have your text right? Because for the past few days, you've been breaking your back doing extra cleaning because you keep on forgetting to bring it."

"Shoot!" Kaoru muttered as she smacked the side of her head in frustration and began to rummage through the things in her backpack. Looking sheepishly up at Misao, she nervously laughed. "Heh…seems I did forget it after all. Misao, could you go on ahead and tell Mrs. Tae I'll be there soon?"  
  
"Gotcha' Kaoru." Misao replied. Sighing, she patted Kaoru's back. "Man… Kaoru I think your memory is getting worse than mine."

"Oh shut up." Kaoru laughed.

"Fine…don't have to bring your frustrations on meeee." Misao giggled. With a smile, she waved a bye to Kaoru with her hand and merrily skipped off down the hall as she shouted. "See you in five minutes!"  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Kaoru looked in astonishment at Misao's perky ways. _"How she gets the energy so early in the morning I will never know."_ Yawning, she merely shook her head, _"Well then again it is Misao we're talking about…and it is kind of like she's on sugar 24/7." _Making her way down the long school hallway, Kaoru finally approached her faded black painted locker and sighing, dropped her backpack on the floor, as she grabbed the dull silver lock and grasped it in her palm. Taking a hold of the dial with her other hand she began to rotate the wheel of the lock and enter in her combination. Unfortunately for Kaoru, it wouldn't pull open when she was finished entering her combo. Sighing rather unhappily, Kaoru stared at the lock in frustration. _"Damn lock. They really need to get this fixed, it always jams on me." _Kaoru thought with grief, as she once more, sighed heavily, and began to pry at the lock, shoving it against the locker with every few passing seconds.

While Kaoru was busy with the task of trying to open her locker, our one and only lovable redhead sees this as a perfect opportunity. Pulling up his blue letterman jacket a bit, he started to slowly approach Kaoru, who at the time was totally unaware of his presence.

.

**__**

#############################

Meanwhile two people are watching the whole thing in interest…

**__**

#############################

.

"Like I said Katsu you got to tape this." Sano laughed as he looked into the confused face of Katsu who was merely wiping the lens of his portable camcorder. "I want to record Kenshin finally making a fool of himself, for entertaining purposes of course." Sano chuckled with a devilish smirk on his face as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Hehehe…maybe now the guy will shut the hell up about being Mr. Hotstuff all the time."   
  
"Ho, too true my brother, you got yourself a deal." Katsu replied with a laugh. Kneeling in a crouching position, next to Sano, the two were hidden behind a corner observing Kenshin's every move. Spotting Kenshin making his way down the hall, Katsu with a snicker adjusted his camcorder, and zoomed in on Kenshin's face. "Oh…by the way…" Katsu began as he began to position the camera in filming position. "What do you want me to do with the Cancun tape? Leave it at your house? I must say that I got some interesting shots of Megumi if you know what I mean." Katsu said with a wink as he nudged Sano with his free elbow.  
  
Looking in a daze toward the ceiling, a perverted grin came upon Sano's face as he dwelled more onto his words. Laughing, he patted his shoulder with eagerness as he said, "I love ya' man! But yea just drop it off at my house when you can." Looking back at Kenshin, Sano grabbed Katsu's head and turned it toward the direction of Kenshin, once more, since a rather busty member of the opposite sex was distracting Katsu at the time. "Hey we're on a mission here! Their he goes, and oh yes, he's about to make his move, you taping right?"  
  
"Sure am, man." Katsu replied with a smirk as he adjusted his camcorder one final time, focusing mainly on the smug look appearing on Kenshin's face as he approached his unaware prey.  
  
.

**__**

#############################

.  
  
_"Dammit, I'm going to be late! Maybe… if I shove it harder against my locker one last time it will open."_ Hearing some shuffling coming in her direction, Kaoru lifted up her head and listened with curiosity at the noise_. "Wait…theirs someone coming toward me."_ Kaoru thought, identifying the noise as footsteps coming near her. Shrugging her worries away she simply sighed. _"Ahhh…no worries, its probably Sou-chan. I never did get to see him this morning." _  
  
"I see you're having a bit of trouble." Said a very seductive voice.  
_  
"…and that sure as hell doesn't sound like Sou-chan."_ Kaoru thought in confusion, _"I wonder who it could…"_ Quickly turning her head, Kaoru was surprised and shocked to see non other than Mr. Pompous Egotistical Maniac himself leaning upon the locker right next to hers, staring down at her, smiling. Arching her eyebrows in surprise she looked at him suspiciously as she asked in a rather, annoyed voice, "…and what the hell do you want?" _"This is too weird…I wonder why all of a sudden Kenshin Himura out of all people wants to talk to me…"_  
  
Kenshin who at the time was stunned at her greeting, arched an eyebrow at her actions. _"Jeez that was kind of harsh." _He mentally said as he noted the tone of voice she used toward him_. "Here I am trying to help her, and she's giving me this look of pure annoyance." _Contemplating why she would do such a thing in his mind, he asked himself, _"Could she actually not…ah no that's impossible, no girl is possibly immune to my devilishly handsome looks." _Restoring back his confidence, a smug look appeared on his face as he regained his composure under the hard look of Kaoru and assured himself that she was probably playing "hard to get" _"Yea hard to get…" _Kenshin thought with a smirk. _"…Because after all…my charms are irresistible."_  
  
"Well all I'm trying to do is help you." Kenshin replied with a laugh as he stared into Kaoru's blue eyes with his violet ones. "I see you got your locker jammed. It happens to me all the time. Let me show you what do to." Kenshin finished as he flashed his famous Himura grin at Kaoru who was looking at him in pure confusion, as she put her hand that was dialing her combo on her hip and let the other one continue to grasp the lock within the palm of her hand.

Kenshin, noticing her position, and being the bold guy that he always was, decided to take the "forward" approach. With a smile, he gently grabbed the hand on her hip and putting it on the lock began to glide it over the dial to show her "the trick" of how to open her locker with ease.  
  
Kaoru at the time was in pure surprise and a fluster as a faint blush began to tint her cheeks at the closeness between them. Staring up at him, then her hand that was within his grasp, than back at him again, thoughts began to quickly flood her mind as she questioned the situation she was in, _"What the heck is he doing? And why in the hell is he staring at me…that way…with his eyes." _Catching sight of his deep gaze that was directed toward her, Kaoru cocked her head to the side as she looked strait into his eyes with suspicion and a bit of fascination. She really didn't like where this was going…but his eyes they were just so neat she couldn't help but stare into them. _"Whoa... they're all violet…with a bit of amber? Are those contacts?"_

__

"Heh…she's looking strait into my eyes…I guess my charm must really be working." Kenshin's ego spoke, as he looked strait into Kaoru's sapphire blue eyes with interest. _"Yea…you mean suspicious ones." _A voice in the back of his mind snorted. Grumbling in frustration at his conscious he swept that comment away as he comforted himself. _"That's beside the point, at least **she's** looking, which means I'm just too irresistible to resist."_

Shaking her head, Kaoru looked at Kenshin once more with leery eyes. _"Wait! I'm getting distracted here. I mean…from my female deductions, it looks like he's trying to flirt with me. But…wow…Kenshin Himura? It's just too hard to believe…" _She told herself in amazement. _"Do you think that maybe…no! Of course he wouldn't or would he…" _She asked herself as she stared strait into Kenshin's eyes with her own.

.

****

#############################

.

"Man this is getting boring." Katsu yawned, as he continued to focus the camera on Kenshin and Kaoru. "All they're doing is staring at one another…and yea Himura's pulling some pretty cheesy moves, but I mean nonetheless b-o-r-i-n-g."

Smacking Katsu's head with a rolled up essay paper in his head, Sano to his satisfaction heard a yelp of pain as he said. "Will you be patient…you have to wait you numbskull."

"Jezuz." Katsu scowled, as he grumbled profanities under his breath. He had forgotten how much of a no sparing asshole Sano could be when it came to him doing filming projects with him. _"…How I managed to ever be friends with this rooster head ever since the age of eight is beyond me." _He thought with a sigh. But he couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered the time they went about filming next door trying to catch a glimpse of Miss Ayamura changing clothes…ahhh sweet memories… thwack "AI!"

"Oi! How many times do I have to tell you snap out of it!"

.

_ ****_

#############################

.

"You know I have to admit…she really has some pretty eyes…" Kenshin told himself as he continued to look strait into her eyes with his own_. "I've never really seen anyone with eyes blue like sapphires…"._ Shaking his head ridding all thoughts of Kaoru he told himself, _"Look I'm you're here on a mission, to make money. She is a bet…only a bet…anyway, come on like I, Kenshin Himura would actually date Kaoru Kamiya". _Yet, something in the back of his head…even though he tried to push all thoughts aside about Kaoru, wouldn't let him forget about how beautiful her blue eyes were as she stared into his gaze.

"I mean Kenshin…is like popular…I've never…the only time…" Stopping herself, her look of curiosity and wonder dropped to a frown as an image of a familiar smirking person appeared in her head. _"…But wait Kaoru…He's probably trying to trick you like…like… did before…"_

.

**_#############################_**

.

Sitting in a desk a young fourteen-year old girl was busily working at a worksheet she was assigned, unaware of someone moving toward her. _"Sooo if four times twenty-eight is a hundred and twelve than you divide that by..."_

Meanwhile, a young boy of about fifteen with spiky platinum blonde hair and glinting jade eyes finished making his way toward the raven-haired girl and took a seat on the desk that was facing the young girl. Smiling upon her busy form, that wasn't aware of his presence he said, "You know I've been looking at you for awhile Kaoru…and I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime. You're pretty cute you know."  
  
Kaoru looking up from her desk stared at Enishi with startled, sapphire eyes. _"Huh? Enishi?!" _Her mind confusedly asked herself. Looking back up at him and his smile she couldn't help but break into one herself as a smile began to slowly light up her face along with a faint blush on her cheeks. "_Oh wow! Enishi Yukishiro…it's too hard to believe!"_ Her mind gushed with happiness as she finally processed his words in her mind. _"I can't believe he just asked me out…I'm so happy I could die!" _Looking down at the table she nervously asked herself, _"Umm… what should I say?"_  
  
"Sure!" replied a bubbly Kaoru, who was believing that her dreams were finally coming true.  
  
"Cool." Enishi replied as he touched the tip of her nose, holding his smile. "I'll meet you at the park at six p.m. tonight." Enishi finished, as he stood up and waved her a bye to her as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Ok!" Kaoru happily chimed back, as she too waved a bye to him. Watching his figure dissappear, Kaoru became dazed as she began to fantasize what would happen that night, unaware of the snickers coming from the back of the classroom from Megumi Takani, Tomoe Yukishiro, and Yumi Komagata._ "Oh wow…maybe…maybe we might become girlfriend and boyfriend!" _Kaoru gushed with happiness as she stared down at her worksheet, and began to scribble furiously, wanting to finish it so she could be done for the day and leave, _"…and then I can finally get ready!"_

"Aha…she's so stupid…" Tomoe smirked, as she giggled along with her girls about what fun was in store for Kaoru tonight. "Poor thing…she's going to be so heartbroken."

.

**__**

#############################

.

After school, Kaoru immediately ran to her house and dragged Misao along with her so she could help her in getting ready for her dream date with Enishi, mostly with the mental part, by reassuring her that everything was going to go fine.

At Kaoru's home Misao tried to convince Kaoru to wear something cute and perky like a sundress, but Kaoru upon seeing the dress, immediately said "no", despite all of Misao's begging and whining, since she was embarrassed by the length of it thinking it was way too short. So finally after extreme digging through her closet, Kaoru came to terms with Misao as she agreed and settled for some jean capris and a nice, warm yellow t-shirt.  
_  
"Oh well, either way the dates bound to go well."_ Misao thought to herself, with a sigh and a smile as she finished combing her friends long ebony hair and tied it into its usual high ponytail.  
  
So after getting ready and a few more hours of prep talks, Kaoru finally had enough courage to go to the park and wait for Enishi. Leaving her home at 5:40 and waving a bye to Misao, she left her house and soon arrived at the park, exactly at six o'clock.  
  
Kaoru, upon taking a seat on an empty bench, began to nervously intertwine her fingers together in her lap as she scanned the premises for a sign of Enishi. Seeing that no one was there she came to the conclusion that he was probably on his way there. Leaning back upon the bench she tried to relax and wait patiently as she continued to look back up at her watch then back at the park entryway. Finally fifteen minutes passed and he still wasn't there.  
  
Twenty minutes: _"Maybe he's running late." _She hopefully thought as she forced on a smile.  
  
One hour: _"Car broke down?" _Kaoru thought as she tried to keep on her face a smile that was slowly faltering.  
  
…and finally two hours. _"Family Emergency?"_ She tried to convince herself, refusing to let herself get down. Sighing, with a frown on her face, Kaoru looked up once more toward the park entryway when suddenly in the distance she finally saw him.  
  
_"I knew he was coming! I knew it."_ Kaoru thought happily, a smile creeping upon her face, as she stared at his figure that was coming closer with each passing second. Standing up from the bench, she waved to him with joy. But alas, to Kaoru's confusion someone was with Enishi and who else it to be none other than Megumi Takani herself. _"Wait…What's she doing here? It's just me and Enishi right?"_ Kaoru thought confusedly while her heart began to race due to extreme nervousness.  
  
Enishi finally arriving before Kaoru with Megumi latched on his arm, looked strait into Kaoru's eyes with a smug grin as he said, "You seriously didn't believe me when I said that I wanted to go out with you, did you?" Laughing and shaking his head he finished, "Like that could or would ever happen."  
  
"Yea never in a million years." Megumi snickered as she moved closer to Enishi and looped her arm around his waist. With her cinnamon brown eyes sparkling with mirth, Megumi put her head on Enishi's chest, looked into Kaoru's hurt face and said with a smirk, "You got to have the class and looks to go out with someone like Enishi, tanuki." With that said, Megumi took her hand and positioning it behind Enishi's neck, brought his face down to hers where they soon lip-locked and within a matter of seconds began to make-out, leaving a heart broken Kaoru to slowly leave, as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes.

"S..So..Sorry." Kaoru stuttered as she moved toward the park entryway. Reaching the entry way she grabbed the railing and looked back at Enishi and Megumi with tears, to make sure that it wasn't true, that this wasn't really happening, that this was all just an illusion.

Breaking from her kiss, Megumi stared at Kaoru and broke into a vicious laughter, as she waved a bye to her. Shaking her head, and swallowing a lump in her throat, Kaoru turned around and ran furiously down the street wiping at the tears that were streaming down her face.

.

**__**

#############################

  
  
.  
_  
"Yea…he's probably here to just play with me. Well if he thinks he's actually going to do that, he has another thing coming." _Kaoru thought with fury, as the look of confusion and delirium that was once on her face, vanished and was instead placed with a look of anger on her features.__

"Eh?" Kenshin asked himself in confusion. "_What's with the…"_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaoru snapped as she snatched her hand back from his grasp. "I can manage to open my own locker thank you very much." Grasping her lock once again, she looked at the close contact between them and looking into his eyes with her cold, hard sapphire eyes she said, "…and I would also highly appreciate it if you could give me some space so I can get my book." Huffing, she stared at his confused face, and with a sigh rolled her eyes as she said. "…Do I have to spell it out for you? Leave. Back off and go somewhere else, because I'm not interested."   
  
This reaction of course achieved a few snickers toward Kenshin from his fellow student body.  
  
Staring in confusion at the abrupt change of attitude and hearing the snickers from his fellow peers, Kenshin couldn't help but become angry as he looked at Kaoru. _"What the hell just happened?! Did she just talk to me, Kenshin Himura, in that way, in that voice, and make people laugh at me?! Who the hell does she think she is?"_

.

**__**

#############################

.

"Oohhh yea!" Sano grinned as he punched the air with his fists in joy. _"Finally Jou-chan has attacked, and man is it beautiful!" _He mentally cheered with happiness. Looking at Katsu, grinning like a madman, he anxiously asked, "Hey, you getting this Katsu? We finally hit the jackpot, and oh man is this stuff great!"

"Oh yea man." Katsu replied with a grin, as he zoomed in on Kenshin's face that was splotching with red. "Look at Himura man, it looks like he's going to explode." Katsu snickered, as he tried to concentrate on recording, rather than laughing.  
  
.

**__**

#############################

.

"Hey who gives you the right to yell at me like that! All I was trying to do was help you, and then you go off and blow in my face." Kenshin replied back viciously as he stood strait up and stared at Kaoru with hard, amber eyes.  
  
"Well I never asked for your help!" Kaoru spat. "…and you were getting in my way. How else am I going to tell you huh?" A very agitated Kaoru finished whom out of sheer luck, finally managed to open her locker. Grabbing her Home Economics textbook, she slammed her locker close with a bang, and bent down to pick up her backpack on the floor.  
  
"Well with that attitude, no wonder no one ever looks your way." Kenshin spoke, looking at her with pure anger, as he folded his arms together.  
  
"Hey! Who asked you to get in my personal life?" Kaoru snapped. "It's none of your business, so if you would excuse me I better get going to my class jerk." Kaoru said, as she finished slipping her backpack around her arms. Clutching her textbook to her chest, she moved forward, shoving Kenshin out of the way and walked away toward her Home Economics class, leaving a furious Kenshin behind as he stared at her form slowly disappearing down the hallway.   
  
"Why I outta…" Kenshin said balling up his fist as he gritted his teeth. Breathing in heavily he tried to calm himself down as he closed his eyes, remembering that she was after all, only a bet. "_Wait, Wait! Bet, bet...must remember bet."_ Kenshin thought as he exhaled_. "Five hundred bucks, got to keep my cool."_ Finally calming down a bit, he watched Kaoru finally enter her class and disappear. Crossing his arms, and leaning upon the lockers he smirked as his mind contemplated different things to get Kaoru within grasp. _"Trust me, I'll show you who reign superior in the end, Kaoru". _With thoughts soon flooding his mind of diabolical schemes to conduct, he heard the sound of suppressed snickering. Arching an eyebrow in confusion he asked himself, _"Do I hear laughing?"_ Turning around in curiosity, Kenshin in surprise, shock, and agitation saw no other than Sano and Katsu, at the corner of the hallway, clutching their stomachs, and laughing their asses off as they stared at him.   
  
"You think it's so funny don't you?" Kenshin snapped as he looked at the both of them. Looking at Katsu's hand he looked wide-eyed at the camcorder. "…and what the hell!? You were video recording the whole thing!" Kenshin stated with shock, as he stared at the both of them with wide amber eyes.  
  
"Smooth move Himura, I have to admit you really know how to swoon the ladies." Sano replied, as he burst out into another fit of laughter. "Good thing I got the whole thing recorded. Now I can watch you making yourself look like an ass over and over again whenever I need a good laugh."  
  
"You wait Sano. I'll get Kaoru…" Kenshin huffed as he looked at them. Running his hand through his red mane, he looked to the side as he mumbled, "I'm just lacking a bit today you know, with Tomoe and all."  
  
"Bullshit." Sano said with a grin." You know that you just got rejected even with your smooth moves."  
  
"Yea, well you just wait." He smirked, "I got until prom, and that's not till three months away."  
  
"Sure…" Sano replied with sarcasm and a grin as he walked up to Kenshin and patted his back. "Whatever you say Kenshin…" Snickering, Sano couldn't help but burst into another laugh at his words, this thus receiving him yet another dirty glare from Kenshin.

"Ohoho…man…I needed that." Sano sniffed with a grin as he wiped the tears of laughter from his face. Looking down at his watch Sano's grin soon vanished as he cursed and looked up at Kenshin and Katsu. "Look you guys we got to get to class before Hiko busts are asses, yet again."  
  
" Dammit your right." Kenshin muttered as he looked down at his own watch and closed his eyes in frustration. _"This is the forth time this week. He's going to kick our asses for sure, especially during training." _Kenshin thought miserably as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Nodding to Sano and Katsu, the three of them in unison ran down the empty hallway, all minds in grief as they awaited an onslaught of yelling from their wonderful, loved history teacher, Mr. Hiko Seijuro.

.

**__**

#############################

.

**__**

From the Insane mind of the actually not procrastinating authoress gasp!:

Well howdy do? How are you guys doing? I must say I'm very happy that I have actually heard from some of my old reviewers, Wai! It brings joy that I may not have lost you after all, and wai! I even got some new reviewers…wow…this might actually be a good move after all…because seriously you guys I was looking over at this old stuff…and it sucks…oh, curse my young writing skills - - ;;;!

But nonetheless, thank you everyone who reviewed from the last chappie. I must say it was kind of hard, creating a brand new first chapter from scratch, but nonetheless it was kind of fun !

But yes…please keep on reading and reviewing since they are like in a sense my fuel to keep on going and going and going…sort of like the energizer bunny you know?

Oh man before I forget, I wanted to tell you guys that currently I'm reading **_Memoirs Of A Geisha_**…and oh my god…its freakin' awesome! It's long mind you, but still nonetheless awesome, may the wench Hatsumomo die grrrr… but ahaha…yea you will know and understand what I mean if you read the book, because in my opinion I would highly suggested this for a read. In a sort of way the main character reminds me of Kaoru because her eyes are like a blue-gray…and people, I will say this once, that is highly strange among the Japanese…blue eyes…wow…it's flippin' insane!

But yes another highly suggested read, that I got at the same bookstore. (Very lovely used bookstore mind you, in Virginia called the _Book Exchange_… very helpful and nice people.) It's called **_Shanghai Baby_**…and oh man read it! It was burned in China when it first debuted because of its sensuality. Basically because it tells the story of a young woman's story, of self-discovery, true love and sex. It's beautiful man, sad, but yet with a bittersweet ending. Man…I love Asian stories, they are just too kick ass )!

But yes…umm…that's pretty much it…schools about to start bleh…but yes…hey, I'll try to update every three days and please like I said before don't forget to review its highly appreciated. I love you guys a lot for all the support you've given me. Hugs and kisses, toodles and kudos…

Roku-chan


End file.
